Fearless
by The Arendelle sisters
Summary: This is the sequel of Bother. Elsa gets kidnapped by Pitch and never accepts his love for her. Then, she gets trapped in her dungeon as a punishment. Will she be able to escape Pitch's grasp or continuously live in fear? What about Jack? Will he still be able to get Elsa?
1. Imprisoned

**This is the 3****rd**** one! Fearless. Who should wait? The Touch duet is now called a Touch Trilogy. Sorry if you know that "Bother" is pretty boring at the first even at the other chapters. I'll try to make this story interesting just like before. Yeeeeah. Promise. I'll do it.**

* * *

"Jack Frost!" Elsa shrieked as they were still hovered on the dark sky. "Help me!"

Pitch was alarmed when he heard Elsa cry for Jack. "Oh, come on, your Majesty. There's no need to cry," he comforted her sweetly and leans near to her.

"There is," she replied, with a bit of rage then pushes him with her elbows. "Didn't you know you took me away from him?!"

"Think so," he sneered.

"You're so mean," Elsa replied and shot an icy stare at Pitch.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," he started. "No one should stare at me like that."

"Everyone should," Elsa answered at an all-out rage and moves restlessly to let go of Pitch's grip. "Let me go!"

"I'll never do it," he replied. "Forever you will stay and die with me. We will be together, and—"

Elsa interrupts him impatiently and screams, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Control yourself, Elsa," he ordered. "I'll kiss you by now."

"Don't!" Elsa screamed but Pitch leaned in to her. "No! NO! NO—" Too late. Pitch kissed her square at her lips. His lips were coarse but passionate just as he kissed Elsa's—soft, sweet and what makes it sweet is the taste of her lipstick and everything. They let go of each other.

"How about you?" Pitch asked. "Agree?"

Elsa was still in rage. "I don't love you! Let me go!" Pitch never did and dropped themselves to his hole. He pulled Elsa like the way people were put to prison.

"Do you really love me, Elsa?" he asked in a romantic voice.

Elsa was looking at his obscure yellow eyes and shook her head. "No!" Then she walked away. Pitch grasped her hand and pulled her nearer but Elsa lets go of his grasp. "Just stay away from me. I'm dangerous."

"If you are, so I am," Pitch replied then broadens his voice. "I…am the guardian of fear." It scared Elsa. She feared of it. "I do not fear it. I spread it."

Elsa slapped his face hard. "I can't believe you're evil to people!" she retorted and pointed her finger at Pitch. He staggered by her accusation. "You are the reason why I forgot Jack Frost and hurt him so much especially his heart. I know I've been so naïve in some things but I'm learning to experience them. As I experience you, you are the scariest creature in this world. You're an alien! That's why if it's possible, you'd better die. I don't want to see you in this world again, alien," she screamed and shot a glare at him. "Fine. I'll take my stuff and return to Arendelle." She walked away but Pitch grasped her hand again.

"Just like what I said a while ago. You…are staying…with me," he replied with ruthless eyes.

"Pitch, don't!" Elsa screamed.

"Fine. I'll lock you in your dungeon!" Pitch shot her a glare. "Guards!" he called. Two black dragons showed up to him.

Pitch commanded, "Lock Elsa in a dungeon. She will never escape me. Hahahahaha!" The two dragons agreed and carried her away. Pitch went with them. As they reached the dungeon, they opened the door of the dungeon. The dungeon looked like the prison Arendelle has (it was actually the dungeon Elsa was trapped at the movie "Frozen"). They pushed Elsa hard. Elsa felt breathless as she was pushed to the ground. Pitch looked at her eyes with a nasty look. "You can never escape me."

"Yes I can!" she proclaimed. "Just wait. You will never know when."

"It will never happen…" Pitch said ruthlessly.

"You're so ruthless!" Elsa squealed. "Even your eyes are ruthless too!"

"No one cares," Pitch replied with a nasty sneer then slammed the door of her dungeon. Elsa was left alone in the dark dungeon. She had nothing to eat neither something to drink. No one to talk to but to herself. No one to have fun to neither herself. No place to stay in but only this dungeon. She was afraid to live alone by herself. She started to sing softly by herself.

"_Oh, how could this life be?_

_When you're left alone without me?_

_I could never be free…" _she ended. She sobbed silently by herself. She didn't want Pitch to hear her cry every single moment. _I guess I shall die here all my life. Anna, I'll bestow upon you the blessing of being the next queen of Arendelle. You might never see me again. Goodbye, Anna. Goodbye, Kristoff. Goodbye, Jack. And goodbye…Arendelle._

* * *

**This is a bit so sad. Why could not Elsa revenge? Let's find out. Please review.**


	2. Worried About Her In The Rain

**Ugh! Too many requirements! Gotta catch up with them!**

* * *

Anna and Jack were left in the garden of Bunnymund. It was actually evening and they weren't returning home yet. They're worried about Elsa. Anna was actually crying because her sister was taken away.

"Elsa!" she cried. "Why did you leave us? Please…I can't take charge of Arendelle all by myself! I can't! You're my sister, and that will never change! Elsa…" Rain started to fall on the ground even her tears started to pour out her eyes. She screamed from the top of her lungs. "Elsaaaa!" The rain started falling stronger on the ground which made Anna struggled to stand. She was knelt on the ground, crying too much and desperate to look for Elsa.

"I can't fight without you, Elsa!" she cried. She buried her face on her hands and she was actually wet by the rain. Jack was wet in the rain and heard Anna's cry. He rushed to comfort Anna.

He touched Anna's shoulder. "Anna, please move on. I'll do everything to get her. You have to be home by now."

"But I can't," she insisted. "I want to see her that's why I'm coming with you."

"You'll be sick by the rain," he replied. "You don't want your sister to be mad at you, right?" he asked. Anna looked at his eyes and saw honesty in him. She touched her neck through the back part of her hand. It was what Jack was talking about. Her neck felt hot. _ Jack is right, _she thought then collapsed on the ground.

Jack was trying to wake Anna but she can't because they're in the rain. Jack just saw Anna's horse tied on a tree so Jack carried Anna. He untied Anna's horse and jumped on the horse's back with Anna, who was actually carried by him. "What's the name of your horse, Anna?" he asked.

"Brave…" she replied weakly.

"Okay," he replied softly. "Brave, take us to Arendelle." The horse ran fast and they were like jumping on her. Jack looks at Anna. He stared at her. _ I did not know there is someone who's as beautiful as Elsa, _he thought. _But Elsa's more beautiful than her. I love Elsa. I hope you'll get well, Anna, _he thought. They were already in Arendelle. Jack brought her inside the castle and knocked on the gates. The guards opened the gates and saw Anna who was turning red because of fever.

"Uh, Jack," the guard said. "Thank you. We'll make her rest and ask her servants to give her medicine. For sure she's worried about Elsa."

"Obviously," replied Jack. "But I hope she's okay."

"Thank you, Jack," the guard replied. Jack made a thumb up in reply and drifted up to the sky.

* * *

**Poor Anna. Don't stay too long in the rain! Get well soon! –XOXO Elsa. Please review.**


	3. She Almost Killed Me!

**Bored. I just wanted to make a fanfic. Nothing.**

* * *

The guard closed the gates and went inside the castle. As you can see, Anna looks pale because of fever; obviously she's been staying long in the rain and she's worried about Elsa just because she was taken away. The guard looks at her face. _She's pale… _he thought then touches her throat. _And hot! Her servants should know this! _he thought frantically. He knew it well but there were things mixed up, so he rushed inside the castle and called her servants.

"Servants! Come quickly!" he called out then Anna's servants went down the stairs.

"What happened?" one asked.

The guard shot her a glare. "She's sick and she's pale. She needs rest." Anna's servants' looked at each other first then shrugged. One extended her hand to touch her neck through the back of the hand. As she felt the heat, she flinched her hand.

"Anna almost killed me!" she squealed. She complained more about her like, "She's got the heat! Is she a fire princess?"

The other went near her and touched her shoulder. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. It's just that…she's got fever."

"Okay. Bring her to her room and let her rest," he commanded. "I will take in honor of bringing the best doctors to give her medicine so that she would heal." The servants bowed in honor and brought the sick Anna to her room. Her servants entered the room silently then switched on the lights and put Anna to her bed. One of the servants walked to the aircon and to reach it, she has to stand on her magenta stool then switch it on, so she stood on the stool carefully and turned the aircon switch to Fan. After a minute, she turned it to Low Cool then after another, Medium Cool then she stopped there and jumped off the stool. There comes a knock seconds later.

"Uh-oh," her servants chorused.

"I'll open it," the first said. The other nodded. She went to the door and she opened the door. Outside were the two doctors who were coming to give medicine to Anna. They checked her temperature. In no time, the thermometer rang and the doctor took it. His assistant read it closely…

"Oh no!" said the doctor in shock. "She's 39 C! The good thing she's not at 40." He looked to her servants. "Give her a cold sponge bath. That's the way to heal her. Her whole body. And here are her medicines she needs to drink," he said and brought out the recommended tablets to be drunk by her. "Wake her up so that she can drink her medicine. Thank you."

"Thank you for your trouble," they chorused and the doctors left them. They closed the door gently.

"Anna," a servant said silently, "wake up."

Anna woke up with sleepy eyes. "Wh-why?" she stammered weakly.

"Drink your medicine," a servant reminded. "Then, we will give you a cold sponge bath." Anna nodded and followed them. She took the three tablets together and simultaneously drank 2 glasses of water. After that, she lay down on her bed as she starts to close her eyes. Her servants get a basin with cold water and puts a face towel on the basin then started to do the sponge bath on her. They made sure her clothes were loose so that they could rub the cold towel around her. After the job, they switched off the lights and slept with her but on mattresses on the floor.

* * *

**Well, I do not know if Anna will get well at the next chapter, but I hope she would. Review please **


	4. Midnight Awakening

**Hey, everybody! I found the reason to be happy. Nothing. I love this fanfic I'm making!**

* * *

It was midnight then Anna's fever was going down. She touched her throat through the back of her hand.

"I'm well!" she whispered to herself but she moves too much in her bed she could not sleep. It was only time that she woke up with a start when she saw herself in a dark room.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She was getting stronger and she has a plan of evading her room. "No…Elsa…I need to see you again…" she said when her servants woke up with a start.

"Anna, why are you awake?" one asked.

"I need to go to Elsa," she replied.

"But you need more rest," her servant replied. "You're worried about Elsa? Just let Jack Frost look for her."

"But I want to," she insisted like a stubborn child.

"Fine. If you won't listen, you'll get sick again," she said in warning. It made Anna change her mind so she rested back in her bed. She could not sleep.

* * *

That morning, Jack himself went to the garden alone and stomped his foot. He was really mad at what Pitch did to Elsa.

"I'm tired of this life!" he said angrily and sat on a rock. He sulked. "Why did he take Elsa from me? See…she fell on his arms already! But that's not possible…she still has me. I'm going home…" he said to himself and drifted home. He was actually gone when Pitch walked by.

"Maybe you've seen this yourself, Jack," he talked to himself, "but you will never see your Elsa again." Then he walked away. He returned to his hole and looked at all his prisoners but he did not look at Elsa. She's the happiness to Pitch but he's a disgrace to Elsa. The thing Elsa hoped to do was to evade but for Pitch it will never happen.

* * *

**Sorry it's just short. Review.**


	5. Plan of Evasion

**New chapter.**

* * *

Elsa was in her dungeon and she was probably thin and weak. She did not eat anything because she promised herself not to eat the food Pitch has in his ref. She fears a lot of things right now because if she escaped, Pitch will bring her back to her dungeon where she is actually staying right now. _All that I actually wanted to happen is to escape from this ruthless Pitch Black, _she thought. _But how can it happen just because he's ruthless? _She sobbed again in her dungeon as softly as she could so that it can never be heard.

She cried because her sister was in Arendelle, Jack was left alone, etc. but there was a flashback that stops her tears and opens her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"Elsa, please!" Anna called out.

But Elsa felt agitated so she went upstairs. "But I was just trying to protect you!" Anna ran up steps to catch up with Elsa.

"_You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! _

_Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door." _Elsa was running away from Anna and hides from her then she starts singing.

"_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

'_Cause for the first time in forever, I fin'lly understand._

_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together!_

_You don't have to live in fear!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here…"_

Elsa opened her eyes and became breathless. It was the flashback. Sooner, she realized, "I don't have to live in fear…Anna's right. I can escape this filthy dungeon and prove to Pitch that I'm not afraid of him!" Elsa suddenly was tinkering but she still could not make a way of escape because of the guards outside her dungeon. It was time…she made a plan.

* * *

**This is amazing! Look at the next chapter later… Please review.**


	6. I'm Not Afraid of You Anymore!

**This is going to be exciting! Read it!**

* * *

While sleeping, the guards heard rusty metal sounds which awaken them. They wondered what it was. They need to know so they have to investigate.

In the dungeon, Elsa's hands froze the prison bars and wreck them all-out. She went out silently and slowly so as sure she is not to be seen. She did not know that she spread ice on the path she passed onto so she hid behind boxes, tiles and walls. She did not know that the guards were following her. The guards were wondering why there was snow on the ground. They need to follow the snow spreading. Elsa was conscious, so she ran and escaped the two guards. Pitch followed them. They scurried so hard they couldn't breathe anymore until they spot Elsa running on a corner and surrounded her without making her escape.

"HA…HA…HA!" Pitch screamed with satisfaction. "I know that you're leaving now but you cannot leave because you are AFRAID OF ME!" he shouted with a sneer.

"You think I am?" Elsa asked with puzzled eyes and the face follows. "Yes. I am before but now…it's not what you think." She pointed her finger at Pitch. "I'm not afraid of you!" she screamed. The voice echoed along the little room. _You…you…you…you…_

Pitch was shocked. _Oh, I never heard this girl. Before, she was afraid of me, but now…no, Pitch you've got to do something, _he thought. "I will still make a way to make you afraid of me."

"There is none," Elsa screamed with a bit of crying tone then froze the two guards. Pitch was astonished at left his mouth dropped. "Oh, amazing?" she asked with a smile. Pitch nodded as a reply but still looking at the frozen guards. He stood there, frozen. Elsa puts herself into action. Without him even knowing and looking, Elsa froze his eyes so that he would not see that Elsa had escaped them.

"Yes!" said Elsa in satisfaction and left them room. She ran out of the room. No one…sees it. Seconds later, Pitch and the guards melted. They stood there and they thought they were dying.

"Oh, Elsa," Pitch said. "I hope I could just see you again…" he looked at noticed Elsa's not in front of him anymore. "Elsa's…gone. This is a curse! This is a misery! You…shall die." Pitch said those words in fury. He was so furious he can't take himself burning already.

* * *

**Pitch you know if you're gonna burn, tell me. I'll explode you all the more! HAHA! Anyways. Review. **


	7. Elsa's back!

**Too much. Too much. Too much! Requirements, too much. Uhhhh pressure.**

* * *

Elsa ran consistently and she did not know she was spreading snow once again on the whole land. The fountains froze like icy sculptures and the waters started to have snow on top.

Without doing anything, Anna was on her bed. She did not expect any news happening. All she does is read "The Selection" by Kiera Cass. She just started but since she is taking care of her things, she doesn't let the book cover form folds. She opens it not really wide.

**5 hours later**

She was actually on the 15th page of the book when someone knocked her and she slipped off her bed and put a bookmark on her book slowly and puts in on a shelf. They were her servants who helped her during the time of need, and they are still there.

"Anna, come look quickly outside your window!" they said, rushing.

"What? What?" she asked but she never heard the request.

"Do it!" they chorused. Anna nodded in a grumbling way then opened her window. She saw a dot moving but it was actually someone in a light blue gown with a snowflake robe.

"Elsa?" she asked. "Elsa! Elsa's back!" she said in amazement but then there was a blizzard that makes the windows close suddenly. All of them jumped with a start. "Wh-what's happening?" she stammered. She looked and could not believe this scene—snow was spreading across the water going to their kingdom and they could not believe the land was trapped once more in cold and snow.

"Oh, no," the servants panicked. "What has our Majesty done?"

"Calm down," Anna calmed them down. "Let's find out." They nodded in response and opened the windows once more. Snow blizzards were blowing hard once more. It was just like the way Elsa brought winter in the whole land, but this time, it's the worse winter Arendelle ever has.

"Winter again?" they asked and exchanged puzzled expressions. They don't know what was actually happening, so they stared at the window until a rushing knock disturbed them.

"It's the Queen!" the voice said from the main door.

"Elsa!" rejoiced Anna. "Elsa's back! I've been so worried about her." Rushing to reach the door, she ran outside her room and left the door open without noticing. Anna slid on the handle of the stairs and went to the doors. She opened it quickly and hugged her sister in relief. "Elsa!" said Anna and she hugged Elsa. "I've been so worried about you. I…I thought you will never come back anymore. It's just that—"

"Yeah, I know," interrupted Elsa. "I understand. I made a way to escape Pitch's bars and this time I overcame fear. It's just that…I would never see the Jack Frost."

"He is Jack Frost, Elsa," replied Anna. "It's just that you started to forget him again."

"Yeah, what a fool am I," murmured Elsa. "I just hope you are okay."

"I am as what you say," replied Anna. "I love you, Elsa," she said and hugged her sister tight. Elsa missed a lot of bear hugs from her sister so she hugged Anna so that she would never miss every hug that she is going to make.

* * *

**Yeyyy! You thought this is done? We'll see!**


	8. All That Cozy Life

**Who are thinking this is done? I'm not doing this to fool you. Okay? Well, let's do this!**

* * *

Elsa was in relief after the hug of her sister. It has been days or weeks before she breaks free from the prison bars and Pitch's grasp. All she has to do is look for comestibles.

"I'm so hungry!" she exclaimed through a yawn. She hasn't eaten for weeks already since there's no food she can eat at Pitch's dungeon. She made a sullen pout on her face. Five minutes later, she sniffed on the air and smelled something sweet and tasty. "That makes me hungry," she said, patting her belly. She sniffed once more and knew what the smell was. "Chocolate! I love chocolates!" she jumped onto her feet and ran to the kitchen but never saw any chocolates. She made a sad face until someone called her.

"Elsa!" the chef called. "Chocolates are served."

"At last!" she jumped at her feet once again and stuffed chocolates on her face like a hungry pig. "I'm badly, badly, baaaadly, badly, badly hungry. And…yes! I've been thirsty!" she exclaimed in a rushing manner. "I need a beverage! Now!"

"Yes, your Majesty," the chef replied and rushed to the kitchen. He took a glass made of glass with snowflake designs on it then he pours the water out from the pitcher on the glass. After pouring, he covered the pitcher and served the glass to Elsa. He gave the glass to Elsa. Though he looked a bit awkward, he was able to give it without any flaws like falls, slips, or else Elsa's precious glass would be sure to shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she grasped the glass from the chef. He bowed awkwardly and walked away to return to the kitchen. Elsa sighed then she drank the glass of water slowly but surely. All the way down. She finished it. As the glass was empty, she puts it on the table and made a deep sigh again. "Oh, how good it is to be home at last…" she breathed and ran to her room.

* * *

On the other side of the situation, Jack wasn't happy on what he had witnessed. His heart sank down because of all the circumstances. Soon enough, he might not reach his fate of all time: to get Elsa back. Before, his fate was to win Elsa's heart and he did it. But now, it's getting harder and more challenging for him.

"Fear! What have you done to us? Why do you have to let this happen? Why should you make Elsa fall on your arms so that you could win her?" he broke into tears. "I'm no luck, but I'm treasure. This is my goal for now: I have to get Elsa from you before you entice her with your seductive actions and doings. I am not for seduction but I am for protection," he said and he regained himself. "If Elsa has escaped fear, then I will escape, too. Elsa, we will see each other again," he said in conviction and flew to the sky. In no time, his fellow guardians were walking in the garden.

"Hey, you know I'm looking for Jack Frost?" asked Bunnymund.

North shrugged. "Why do you have to? Leave the job to us."

"I'm not agreeing," he insisted. "I just need to look for him. We need him."

"So?" Tooth butted in. "Why?"

"First of all, Elsa restored her memories about him. Then, he proposed to her. Elsa was about to say "Yes" but Pitch kidnapped her and brought her behind bars. After weeks, she escaped by herself and froze the guards even Pitch's yellow eyes. After that, she evaded them."

"Amazing," Tooth complimented. "Hope Elsa's safe at Arendelle."

"Yeah," North replied.

* * *

**Well what are you thinking? Not yet done, right? Next chapter coming up. Review please.**


	9. Winter Again

**Man, supposedly I should rest but I just typed this for fun. Still have some requirements to be done..**

* * *

Pitch's plan was destroyed. He was supposed to imprison Elsa for long but he could not. He kept murmuring to himself about what he had done to Elsa. He was sarcastically guilty because he longed to be with Elsa but she rejected Pitch's love for her. All she does is evade him.

* * *

Elsa actually wanted to know what happened to her kingdom, her land. She hopes her powers are controllable to avoid injuries and frostbites.

"Elsa," she told herself, "supposedly you should conceal your powers, but you let them go, right? It's all right. We don't know what you have done today but hope you never brought winter trapping the land." She sighed and ran to her room. At first, she was tired, so she slept for many hours. Sweet dreams are coming over. She woke up at the last minute before 6:00 p.m. She looked at the view outside her window, then she opened it. She felt something strange. "Why is it cold?" she wondered. "It's supposed to be summer, isn't it?" Then she looked down her window. She had brought back winter into the land.

"What kind of nonsense is this?!" she flashed and rummaged everywhere for Anna. "Anna! Anna! Where are you?!" she screamed. Her voice echoed around the whole castle. "Oh, it's like it took me around the clock to look for Anna," she grumbled. "Now, what's even wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I've brought this curse once again. Why will I do it?"

On the other side of the situation, Pitch was ecstatic. He did an evil laugh. "Now, Elsa, I've been so happy that you brought back winter in the land," he smirked. "Watch out, Elsa! I'm coming back for you!" He did another evil laugh.

Elsa was taken aback by what she saw. "No…this can't be. I have to do something about this mess."

* * *

**This is not yet the end! Please review **


	10. Uncontrollable Worry

**Got too many things to do but more time to rest. "Rest now." OH my gosh…I should rest now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Anna rushed home and ran. She struggled to walk on the snow then ran to the door as fast as she can. She rushed her knock. Elsa woke up, startled then run to the door. She opened it quickly and saw Anna outside. "Anna!" she rejoiced.

"Elsa!" Anna threw herself on her arms then they let go.

"I've been worried about you all day," she said in a worried manner. Anna nodded slowly at her. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for Jack Frost," she replied. "Worried about him?"

"Not exactly," she replied. "I got some ruling to do," she paused and sighed. "Anna, help me. I've brought back winter."

"Yes," she replied. "You've brought back winter. I knew you never meant it."

Elsa doubted, "I knew I did not. I cursed the land again. For sure, everyone will freeze to death. This is all my fault."

"You did not mean it, just like what I said," Anna replied. "I'll be by your side to thaw up this winter. Believe me." Elsa nodded sadly and hugged Anna. "I knew you can melt this winter, Elsa," Anna assured her.

Elsa hugged her sister but back in her mind, she was thinking, _I guess this day could be the worst but you're right, Anna. I'm not afraid of anything. I can bring back summer. Thank you, Anna._

* * *

**Sorry, it's pretty short. Well, don't worry about it. Just review.**


	11. Insomnia

**As you can see, Anna and Elsa are seen from Chapter 7 to this Chapter of the fanfic you're reading. Bet this will be the shortest chapter ever (I mean, uh, whatever.) Enjoy your reading..**

It was midnight in Arendelle. Aurora flickers brightly above them. Elsa was awake in a sleepless midnight then countless seconds came that make her sleep not that well. _Why was I born with these powers? I'm not worthy to have it. I should be like my sister, Anna. She's completely ordinary that's why she never hurts anybody. Why am I born with this curse? _A voice interrupted her in her dreams.

"Elsa, don't call your powers a curse. It's a gift," the voice in her dreams said. She was so saddened. She was worried. What if her powers worsen? We have to find out.

"Elsa," the voice called and she knocked.

"Yes?" Elsa asked. "Come in." Anna went inside her room and looked at Elsa. "Elsa? Sleep more! Your eye bags are darkening. Please, rest more."

"I can't," she replied. "I'm worried about everything."

"It's okay," Anna consoled her. "I and your other friends will help you bring back summer." She hugged her sister. In an instant relief, Elsa believed her sister. She knows in herself that she can bring back summer without any doubt in herself.

**The end! Awww…I will hear these replies from all of you. Well, uh, I will make another sequel and probably this will end up the Touch Series/whatever you call in 4 books. Duet-2, Trilogy-3, I don't know-4. Please tell me if it's Series or another. Okay? Thanks! Review!**


End file.
